What does it really mean to SROMP?
Before we can answer this great philosophical question, we must know the answer to other CHOKE questions that puzzled even the greatest srompologists (scientists specializing in srompology, the study of sromp). Those questions are the following: Why is Tenzin Gyatso never online ever? This is a question that has been asked for centuries, first asked by Fif Eyayo (192CHOKE - 47']). The answer really lies in ancient history. Many eons ago, way back when LegoSaur made good articles, there was a temple located in eastern Chokeland that was dedicated to fromp things, such as Lucky Star, Moonbase Alpha, and, of course, the ball. One day, however, it was defaced by an army led by the sun-heated idiot negroball's ancestor, Eeeygh McGag (192 AD - boom) in an effort to frick the prorpro. This not only explains why Tenzin Gyatso now only makes visits to the srompwiki at the beginning of every ice age, it also explains why Tenzin secretly hates the sun-heated idiot negroball. Don't tell him though it's a secret NEXT QUESTION Why doesn't LegoSaur log on to edit the srompwiki? To CHOKEprehend the answer to this question first asked by the not-so-great philosopher Zxew Kakado (1802 - 1803), a lesson in srompphysics is required. The first law of Spasmenseizure dictates that a beaner will keep climbing fences indefinitely if they cannot steal any job. Thus, a beaner can be stopped by placing many fences ahead of it, because it will try to climb them all as beaners are mindless drones that do nothing but climb fences, steal jobs and eat tacos. There are better ways to stop a beaner, but I digress. LegoSaur doesn't know this, however, because he is a moron, so he spends all of his time ci.infing and trying the fence strategy on the beaners. (mostly ci.infing though) As these activities consume all of his precious GAG time, he has no time to log onto the srompwiki. Nothing is wrong with this, of course, because he can't catch up to me anyway. Why am I smashing my hand with this hammer? This question was first asked by the honorable Billy Mays, one of the srompest beings in written history. However, even he could not answer his question. Unfortunately, Billy lived in the Dark Ages, so he was shunned by the Church of Scramp and was almost hanged for questioning the church in this way. (Billy Mays defeated them, of course, which is why he wasn't hanged.) Decades after that incident, the question was answered by Negar VI (the king of Africa and father of Lee L. Mercer, Jr.). Negar explained that your hand is secretly part of Eye Spy Community-Military Intelligence (All Three) and it is practicing Espionage Experimentation and Espionage Exploitation Sex Killing on his family, and therefore you must smash it with a hammer. Why isn't the srompwiki the most popular website in the world? Even the greatest srompologists and philosophers had much trouble answering this, along with many other similar questions. ("Why isn't BuddhaCharlie the most popular YouTube channel?" "Why is Facebook the most popular website in the world?" "Why doesn't anyone love me?" etc.) The answer, however, has finally become clear, thanks to extensive research by the Aye Gaga League. The truth is, an overwhelming majority of the population still follows beliefs dating back to the Dark Ages. Although Billy Mays and other greats eventually defeated the blasphemous Church of Scramp, everyone refused to join them, still brainwashed by the church. The following generations just kept their beliefs, and thus everyone but the descendants of those that defeated the church still live their lives in scramp today. A new day shall dawn, though. The sromp revolution is inevitable. Our plan is very simple: we will make everyone read about Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus. This will cause everyone's eye to die, and thus converting them to sromp beliefs. What does it really mean to HEH? Finally, before we can learn what it truly means to SROMP, we must learn what it means to HEH. It has been said by many that to HEH is to live, and to GUG is to die. This can be argued, however, and has been the subject of debate between many srompologists and philosophers alike. The reason for this is HEH is made from scramp and sromp conflating, and therefore, to HEH is not to live nor is it to die. GUG is created by the separation of scramp and sromp from HEH, so some have argued that to HEH is to join together and create, while to GUG is to push away and destroy. There is much evidence that supports this view, as HEH is seen to create positive events, while GUG brings upon destructive, negative events. Thus, this philosophy is universally agreed upon by modern srompologists. What it really means to SROMP. Now that you are more educated in this matter, you are ready to hear the answer to the ultimate question. Oddly, the answer was never really argued. The reason for this is simply that nobody could come up with any theories before the definite answer was discovered by none other than BuddhaCharlie himself, circa 1947. Before then, nobody had any idea what it really and truly meant to SROMP, and so, could not find meaning to their lives. This was a time of confusion indeed, and it is one of the many reasons why BuddhaCharlie is hailed as the savior of all srompkind. BuddhaCharlie wrote a scroll that explained in great detail that to sromp is to be content with the world, to be content with all that is sromp, and to accept that there is scramp in the world. Scramp must be accepted, of course, because without scramp, there would be no HEH. This doesn't mean that you must accept too much scramp, however, because this could be very bad. The message BuddhaCharlie tried to convey was that you must accept some scramp, but must try to eliminate excessive scramp. Once you do this, life becomes much more SROMPSROMP and you will be happier. Unfortunately, the scroll was lost and is still yet to be found. Some say that this is the reason BuddhaCharlie constantly removes his videos, and we must return the scroll to him for him to restore everything. Worry not, for the scroll is definitely somewhere. Srompologists are currently dedicating their lives to finding the scroll, as it is so important to understanding life. Rumors say that the scroll is somewhere in Macedonia, but this has not been confirmed. Category:Philosophy Category:Artickees Category:Questions